Mercy
by Lali Evans
Summary: Ha llegado la hora de dejar de pedir piedad y rebelarse ante su persona. JP & LE. Song Fic. Mercy de Duffy.


**Mercy**_By Lali Evans_

Me tiene por las nubes, me tiene por las gradas más altas del campo de Quiddicth, me tiene al alcance de su mano, como una snitch, siempre y cuando quiera.

Me tiene entre sus brazos, mañana, tarde y noche.

Antes del desayuno, a media mañana, luego del almuerzo, antes y después de la sesión en la biblioteca. Durante ella, también. Detrás de un estante, sobre el despacho de la Sra Prince.

Después de la cena, a media noche, rompiendo reglas, mi ronda de prefecta, en la torre de Astronomía, en los pasillos solitarios, en la sala común, sobre todas las butacas, contra las paredes, debajo de las escaleras. En un armario de servicio, junto a una escoba, sobre una cubeta, sobre el despacho de McGongall, en el armario de ingrediente para Pociones.

En los vestidores del equipo de Quiddicth, luego de cada partido, a modo de celebración, o después de cada entrenamiento, donde estás sudado, barroso.

_**I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My moral's got me on my knees  
I'm begging please  
Stop playing games**_

_**I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell**_

_Te amo  
pero debo permanecer fiel a mi misma  
mi moral me tiene de rodillas  
estoy suplicando, por favor  
deja de jugar_

_No sé lo que es  
pero me hace bien  
tal y como sabías que lo harías  
No sé que es lo que haces  
pero lo haces bien  
estoy bajo tu hechizo_

Estoy bajo el síndrome Potter. "Potteritis", mejor apodado por mi mejor amiga.

Enfermedad Potter. Miembro Honoraria de la Orden Potteriana, creada por esas chiquillas.

Sí, Merlín, soy una de ellas. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que me envolviera en sus encantos y acabara como estoy ahora?

No puedo salirme, simplemente, no puedo. Estoy encantada, hechizada, debilitada, enamorada, sedada, por ti.

Ni siquiera cuando me dejas tirada, o cuando ni me miras, aprendo mi lección, o me enfado.

Cuando merodeas por los pasillos, entre clase o clase, o cuando ingresas al Gran Comedor con esas entradas tan espectaculares y majestuosas con tu grupo de amigos, ni me miras, me pasas por encima como si fuera parte misma del castillo.

Eso me molesta, me entristece en el momento pero luego, a la orden del día, me buscas y se me olvida todo en tus brazos.

Y en esos momentos, que es la mayor parte del día, cuando me tienes a tu servicio, me afirmo una y otra vez que te amo.

Ni en mis más locas fantasías eras lo que eres en realidad, en carne, en piel, en sentimientos, en sensaciones, en gemidos, en pulsaciones, en gritos, en jadeos, en sudación, en sonrisas, en palabras, en miradas.

En nosotros, no tienes comparación.

_**You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me**_

_**Now you think that I  
Will be some thing on the side  
But you got to understand  
That I need a man  
Who can take my hand, yes I do**_

_Me tienes suplicando compasión  
por que no me liberas  
Me tienes suplicándote compasión  
por que no me liberas  
libérame_

_Ahora piensas  
que seré algo que dejar a un lado  
pero tienes que entender  
que necesito un hombre  
que coja mi mano, si lo necesito__**.**_

No sabes cuantas veces me he reprendido mentalmente que debo ignorarte, no darte lo que me pides.

Lo que necesitas de mí.

Pero no puedo. No lo deseo. No lo quiero, por que lo tú deseas de mí, yo lo necesito de ti.

La otra opción es pedirte por favor, suplicarte, rogarte, que me dejes en paz. Que no me lastimes más, que no me gustes, que no me busques, que no me beses, que no me toques, que no me hagas esas cosas hermosas que me haces.

Pero siempre ocurre lo mismo.

Alegas quererme en secreto, amarme incondicionalmente, pero no tener la valentía sufriente para confesarle a tus amigos, admiradoras, familia y a tu vida, en sí, que oficialmente me quieres.

Yo asiento, y te abrazo, sintiendo que si no te tengo oficialmente, aunque sea te tengo en secreto, pero no quiero perderte.

Una vida sin ti sería como estar en la muerte.

Me conformo con lo que me das. Ese poquito, me satisface, mientras que yo te doy hasta más de lo que tengo.

Entonces vienen mis amigas, que saben de mi sufrimiento y obsesivo amor, y me dicen que merezco algo mejor que un patán como tú.

Sí, por que eres un patán en muchísimos aspectos, pero te amo.

_¡Mereces algo mejor que un capullo que se avergüence de ti!_

Lo sé. Lo sé. Merlín, si, lo sé.

Merezco alguien con quien besarme en público, y presentarlo como mi novio.

Pero estoy acostumbrada y drogada a ti, y no puedo renunciar.

No quiero.

_**I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell**_

_**You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I said you better release me**_

_No sé lo que es  
pero me haces bien  
tal y como sabías que lo harías  
No sé que es lo que haces  
pero lo haces bien  
estoy bajo tu hechizo_

_Me tienes suplicándote compasión  
por que no me liberas  
Me tienes suplicándote compasión  
por que no me liberas  
libérame___

Siempre me he preguntado por qué a escondidas, por qué las vergüenzas, los rechazos, los desconocimientos conmigo.

Por qué hacer como si no existiera, como si no me conocieras, como si fuera invisible.

Pero, como alguna vez me lo dijeron en la cara, soy fea, rara, indescifrable.

Mezcla de traga libro, arisca, aburrida, anti-social y malhumorada.

Agréguenle solitaria, ermitaña, superior en inteligencia, poco atractiva y tonta.

Insulsa, insípida, poca cosa, sosa, apática. Desabrida, sonza, mentecata, ingenua.

Todo eso junto a tu persona. Me siento minúscula, pulgarsita.

Y ahora, que me he rebelado, te cito en el pasillo acordado hacía una semana. Yo de entrada, me quieres besar, pero por primera vez en todos estos meses, te corro la cara y te miró, con pena y miedo.

Sí, miedo a que no me liberes.

-Quiero salir de todo esto-te digo, más bien en una súplica.-No aguanto más.

-¿Qué?-preguntas, incrédulo. Alzas una ceja y me intentas atraer, pero yo te alejo-¿De qué hablas, Lily?-Dijiste mi nombre, cargado de lujuria, en susurro, pero no me movilizaste. Sigo firme sigo intentado rebelarme ante tu persona despiadada.

-No quiero estar contigo, James-te anuncio luego de un suspiro, hondo, buscando las fuerzas en mi interior, y tragándome los nervios_**.**_

_****__**I'm begging you for mercy  
Just why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging**_

_****__**Mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why wont you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
Bring it on**_

___Estoy suplicando compasión  
porque no me liberas y punto  
estoy suplicando compasión  
me tienes suplicando  
me tienes suplicando  
me tienes suplicando_

___Compasión  
por qué no me liberas  
Estoy suplicando compasión  
por qué no me liberas  
Me tienes suplicando compasión  
Te estoy suplicando compasión  
Te estoy suplicando compasión  
Te estoy suplicando compasión  
Te estoy suplicando compasión  
por qué no me liberas  
vamos_

-¿Perdón..?-preguntas, cargado de esceptisimo ante mis palabras y burlesco. Asquerosamente burlesco.

No cambias, ni me tomas en serio ni cuando te quiero decir la verdad.

-Sí, James, quiero que terminemos-le anuncio con sencillez. Bien, Lily, bien. Eso no te ha costado nada. Bueno, si, pero no lo has demostrado.

Ha parecido como si lo hubieras pensado con firmeza y decisión, como si fueras fría, segura, contundente.

Él no te hace nada. No tiene efectos. No te debilita. No te produce emoción alguna.

-Lily, pero..- Se ha quedado sin palabras, cortado, ante mi revelación. Lo ha tomado como una orden, una opinión tajante, una decisión sin vuelta atrás. Una exigencia rotunda.

-Nada, James..-contesté temblando por sus ojos. No más sorprendidos, ni burlescos, sino, decepcionados, desilusionados.

Había entendido que era real, que era verdadero. Que me estaba revelando ante sus encantos.

De repente te acercas un poco y me miras a los ojos. Denoto seguridad y un brillo algo peligroso.

Estás molesto, pero aún así, se te ve entristecido ante la idea de no tenerme más. A tú servicio.

-No puedes hacer eso..-me dices masticando las palabras. Rabia, furia, molestia.-Tú, me perteneces..-farfullas rodeando tu mano en mi brazo, dolorosamente. Con violencia que me hace jadear de la presión-Tú, Lily Evans, eres mía.

-Yo..no..soy..de..nadie..-gesticulo como puedo, intentando soltarme-..Déjame..ir..en paz..James…-Logro soltarme, atónita de tu actitud salvaje y primitiva.

Te observo, tristemente.

¿Cómo puedes ser tan inestable?¿Cómo puedes estar en un momento decepcionado y triste, y el otro, violento, posesivo?

Eres un desconocido ante mis ojos. Una persona de la cual estoy enamorada, pero que te desconozco, a la vez.

Es increíble lo lejos que puedes llegar.

Eres algo así como la caja de Pandora.

-No quieres nada de mí.

-Sí, te quiero toda-pronuncias rápidamente, con los dientes apretados-No te entiendo..

-¿Qué?-pregunto. Ahora soy yo la que está enojada, molesta, incrédula.

Siento que mis adentros se ha despertado la fiera que adormecía por el amor que te tenía. La compasión se había ido.-¿Qué no me entiendes, dices?-El asiente, desentendido-Eres un hijo de una gran puta, James..

-Lily..-me dice, en susurro-..No entiendo que quieres..

-¡Cómo puedes burlarte así de mi..!-le digo, murmurando.

Me pongo a pensar detenidamente. No vale la pena pelear con alguien así. Solo quiero no verlo más. Me quiero ahorrar cosas innecesarias.-Solo..quiero que terminemos, solo eso..

-Lily, no-negó con las manos, algo desesperado. Esto me enterneció, pero al recordar su repentina violencia anterior, me dio repulsión de nuevo-Yo..te quiero, digo, nos queremos..-susurró de nuevo, algo suplicante.

Yo sonreí impulsivamente.

Una risa de satisfacción, de orgullo, de logro, de moraleja.

Había tomado un remedio de su propia medicina.

-Yo te supliqué por mucho tiempo que salgamos oficialmente, pero me seguiste negando..Ahora es tarde-le dije y mis labios se ensancharon aún más.-Yo te estoy suplicando, rogando, exigiendo, pidiendo, ordenando..o..como quieras verlo.., que se acabe lo nuestro.

-Pero..-estaba sin palabras.Seco, estático. Nunca se imaginó que la que estuviera diciendo esas cosas era yo. Ni yo tampoco, para ser sincera.

Había adquirido mayor fuerza, energía, capacidad de hacerme notar.

-Nada, James, nada-le dije. Me acerqué lo suficiente para darle un beso en su mejilla. Una despedida. Necesaria para comenzar la vida de dureza, fortaleza y presencia que quería comenzar-Aquí no pasó nada, James Potter.

Seguía allí parado. Estático, increíble, sorprendido, asombrado, atónito.

_****__**Mercy  
Begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
Down on my knees  
I said mercy  
Begging you for mercy  
You got me begging**_

___Compasión  
Suplicándote compasión  
Me tienes suplicando  
De rodillas  
Dije compasión  
Suplicándote compasión  
estoy suplicando_

Su estado de atontamiento siguió durante mucho rato más.

Eso me dijeron cuando lo hallaron sus amigos, una hora después de que yo me fui de la escena, toda la escuela comenzó a rumorear que una chica había dejado a Potter.

Una chica misteriosa, realmente bella, según decían, se veía a escondidas con él. Y lo había dejado por que era mucho para el buscador.

Sirius Black hasta hizo una especie de investigación personal, con ayuda de los pocos datos que le sonsacaba al pálido y atónito James, que estaba en estado de autismo, todavía.

Pero no la pudo encontrar. Ni siquiera con ayuda de Peter Petrigrew, y Remus Lupin, que cuando me vinieron a preguntar, pasaron de largo y pegaron una qué risotada.

¿Quién imaginaría que la fea, tonta, flacucha y nerd de Lily Evans había dejado a James Potter?

Nadie.

Es por eso que no me preguntaron. Y es por eso que James no habló hasta que se acabó el curso. Y es por eso, que me sentí, por una vez en mi vida, hermosa, omnipotente, poderosa e imperiosa.

Sí, todo eso junto.

_******¡FIN!**___


End file.
